


There Was A Time

by SakusaOikawaSimp



Series: Haikyuu One-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Being Lost, Feels, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakusaOikawaSimp/pseuds/SakusaOikawaSimp
Summary: There was a time Kita loved Miya Atsumu. A time where all he wanted to do... was be hugged by his muscle filled arms and be enveloped in warmth. Where he wanted to feel Atsumu's soft lips meet his own and be completely taken over.But Kita was always the one to think things over and choose. He just happened to see much later in life that it was a stupid decision to not confess. Maybe then he wouldn't be standing here heartbroken.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982326
Kudos: 41





	There Was A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...
> 
> I wrote this when I was in a dark corner as a way to cope. Despite all this, I hope you all enjoy reading this in which I poured my heart into..
> 
> P.s also made the tags when I was tired so...if they don't exactly line up that's why. I'm to tired to fix them 😔

* * *

A breathtaking clear afternoon Kita slipped his gloves off without hassle. His brown eyes swept over the field of carrots once more in case he missed any. Feeling a rush of accomplishment at finally finishing up the harvest, Kita pickets up the bucket of carrots and a toolbox he brought out with him in case. Walking the distance with a few breaks he reached back home entering his one-story house, the house he received from his grandma in her will. 

A tough few years had steadily passed since she had left him for heaven. Kita was confident he was just fine and it was the truth— but he had his days. Those days everything Kita did remotely similar to when he was in high school the bright image of his grandma was brought back. The memories of them smiling happily and the moments his grandma helped him showing love and affection. Kita truly missed her presence.

Setting the toolbox on the entrance table, Kita slipped his shoes off trading them for comfortable grey slippers. He carried the bucket fill of carrots to the kitchen and dumped them into the right side of the sink that was mainly held freshly harvested food. About to turn on the refreshing cold water compared to the blasting heat of outside Kita faintly heard his phone ringing from the living room. 

He didn't recall having anything planned today which meant it could only be one of the twins. They always tended to call him out of nowhere despite his obvious annoyance with it. Sighing, Kita shuffled over into his small humble living room and picked up his phone that laid on the lighten wooden coffee table. Kita checked the name of the caller, sighing once again seeing as he was correct.“Hello Osamu, how may I help you?” 

“Kita-san! I called to inform you of something. You'll be getting a piece of mail from Atsumu either later tonight or tomorrow morning. We know you like to plan ahead of time so he arranged it also I wanted to check-in. I'll probably need a few vegetables if possible for my restaurant.” Osamu's tone, despite it being about Atsumu, was anything but the usual monotone voice Kita was familiar with. In fact, Kita would almost say Osamu sounded a bit chipper when he spoke about Atsumu and this supposed mail.

Kita hummed. “You sound...a bit happy and what vegetables did you need? I'll file some away for you and ship them over.” Kita quickly grabbed a black ink pen and the notebook off the coffee table he left for convenience's sake. 

“Hmm, I'll need a box load of cabbage, along with a box of onions, cucumbers, and red bell peppers. And once you read the mail— well it's actually a letter— you'll understand.”

Kita wrote down the list of things Osamu needed diligently and when he was done he placed it back on the coffee table. Kita raised an eyebrow and mused of the possibilities of what could make Atsumu so happy regarding Atsumu. “He decided to stop annoying you with texts 24/7? But that wouldn't warrant a letter to me...alright. Thank you for the heads up Osamu.” 

“No problem Kita-san also thanks for the vegetables! You are a lifesaver!” 

“You're welcome Osamu have a good day.” 

A beep sounded from his phone signaling Osamu had ended the call. Kita placed the notebook, pen, and his phone back down on the coffee table his thoughts going over all the possibilities. What could this mysterious letter be? Kita would have to wait and see…

* * *

Kita has only experienced this pain once before. Though under very different circumstances the unbearable pain was just the same as he gawked at the letter from Miya Atsumu. 

_ You have been invited to Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi's wedding _

He could feel his heartbreaking could HEAR the sound of his heart ripping apart ever so slowly at the word wedding. Logically Kita knew he had no right to be so torn up about it. It was HIS decision not to confess. He decided to let Atsumu go and yet...here he was. Standing amongst his living room exactly where he was when Osamu called the day before.

Tears shedding from his brown eyes and sliding down his cheeks. His eyesight was blurry and he wasn't able to read the rest but as the realization sunk in deeper he knew deep down he couldn't finish reading the letter. He just couldn't.

Unable to hold the letter a minute longer much less keep his balance Kita fell back onto his couch. The letter was left to fall swiftly onto the ground near his feet but Kita didn't pay it any mind. All he could focus on we're his raging heartbreak and his tears that still flowed down his cheeks. Burying his face in his hands, he slid them to the side of his head taking some tears with them. Fingers gripped the grey locks with black tips harshly which caused it to hurt but Kita ignored it.

As if Miya Atsumu wanted to laugh in his face at that moment his eyes were drained to the bright screen of his phone which showed he was calling. But Kita didn't budge from his position and simply let it ring until it hit voicemail. A few moments later several messages from him popped up.

Kita let out a shaky sob before reaching out for his phone and turning it off. 

With his phone now off Kita was now left alone to pick up the scattered pieces of his heart. His heart seemed to shatter like glass. 

Kita felt as though everything around him was closing in— like he was able to exhale but not inhale. And with each attempt to inhale the walls inched closer and closer. He knew what this was. He was having a panic attack and he didn't know how to stop it. 

No matter what attempt Kita made his panic attack only seemed to get worse. Black dots danced across his vision which indicated he was close to passing out and within a few minutes of that revolution he did. 

* * *

There was a time Kita loved Miya Atsumu. A time where all he wanted to do... was be hugged by his muscle filled arms and be enveloped in warmth. Where he wanted to feel Atsumu's soft lips meet his own and be completely taken over. Wanted to be adored, cared for, and loved but as he sat there quietly listening. He couldn't help agonize over how it wasn't him up there in front of Atsumu.

Instead, it was one Sakusa Kiyoomi who wrapped an arm around Atsumu and pulled him into the kiss that signaled Atsumu belonged to him. Friends and family cheered happily but all Kita could manage in a show of fake happiness for the new married couple was a strained smile. 

Kita had always been one to think things over fully and choose the best option. When it came to confessing to Miya Atsumu Kita thought hiding his feelings behind a giant walk no one could break was best. But seeing this spectacle Kita decided that hiding his feelings was the incorrect decision.

And as Kita excited the after-party by his lonesome in a neat unwrinkled black suit. He couldn't help but feel lost. 

Empty brown eyes blinked in retaliation against the sudden drop of rain hitting his eyelid. But other than that small movement Kita let himself wallow in the sudden downpour of rain not caring at the moment in time if he got sick. Searching the now grey sky filled with rain clouds, Kita walked forward drifting further and further away from the party. 

Eventually, he reached a small park filled with sakura trees that surrounded one bench. Legs tired from all the walking Kita slumped down onto the bench and leaned back. Leaning his head back so he could stare up at the sky despite his discomfort in such a position. 

Maybe then he wouldn't be sitting here heartbroken.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
